Smaller-sized industrial trucks including a forklift function mostly are constructed as motor-driven trucks to be accompanied and are guided and operated by means of a shaft. The shaft is connected to the driving means and directly actuates the driving wheel, above which a battery-operated electric motor is provided. It is known to arrange the shaft and the driving motor on one side asymmetrically. In the housing of the driving means, furthermore, the battery and a hydraulic aggregate are provided for actuating the lift cylinder. The lift cylinder is a component part of a lifting means onto which a carriage is guided at variable height. The lifting means usually is composed of two spaced mast channel members which are arranged in front of the driving means and are supported by the wheel arms connected to said driving means. The lift carriage comprises guiding rollers on opposite sides which guiding rollers are guided within the mast channel members being U-shaped in cross-section. The lift carriage forms a whole with the carrying tines of the cargo fork which, up to but excluding the wheel arms, are capable of descending, with the cargo fork being covered.
It is the object of the invention to provide a forklift truck which, at the same time, can be used as advertising medium.